Jam & Bread
by Mypie
Summary: Maria is making some jam& bread with the children. Georg also loves a piece of fresh baked bread.
1. Chapter 1

"No, please wait!" Maria was running around the kitchen with a towel in her hands. "Gretl, just wait one moment, I'm going to pre-heat the oven and then I'll help you."

Gretl sighed putting the bowl back down on the counter. Marta was trying to adjust her apron.

" That's it, I've got it. Did you two wash your hands?" Maria asked the girls.

Both nodded, eager to get started.

Maria helped Marta with her apron and tied Gretl's one a bit tighter.

Making a quick check on her list. Yes she had all the ingredients.

"You can put the flour and the water in the bowl, be careful or you'll be covered in flour." Before Maria finished her sentence she knew she should have warned in advance. Gretl started coughing because the flour gotten in her face.

Laughing, Maria took the towel that hung on the counter to wipe the little girl's face.

Marta was laughing at her sister. "Don't laugh!" Gretl was a bit agitated.

"Fraulein Maria told you to wait for her." Marta snapped back.

"Alright girls, Let's take this slow. I've never done this before either." Maria helped Gretl pouring the remaining flour and water in the bowl. "Marta do you need help?"

The little girl shook her head. She was always the careful one, not only around strangers but also in her actions. She never 'dove' into anything. Maria saw Marta scoop up the ingredients very carefully.

Maria's mind wasn't really focused on their task. Last night the Captain had sung Edelweiss. Her heart had skipped a few beats when he watched her. The last notes had her captivated as his eyes held hers as if she was the only one in the room.

"May I start mixing?" Gretl was impatient, snapping Maria out of her thoughts.

"One moment dear. Let me check the recipe. And wait this time until I finish reading so I can help you." Maria smiled at the girls.

"We have to put in the sugar, oil and yeast and salt," She was grateful that the chef had measured out all the ingredients in advance. Both girls did as Maria told them, even Gretl was being more careful this time.

"Now we can Mix." Martha smiled.

"Yes you may." Maria gave them their whisk.

Both girls started with a good amount of energy. Gretl bit on her tongue, mixing as if her life depended on it.

"This is hard, Fraulein Maria." Marta was trying to get the ingredients mixed also.

"It is, and it takes time. I'll help you in a minute." Maria started helping Gretl.

"We're back." Liesl came in the kitchen. Laughing at the sight in front of her.

Gretl covered in flour, Maria hanging over her, helping mix. Both with their tongues between their teeth.

"Oh good can you help Marta, please?" She asked Liesl.

"First you got to wash your hands!" Marta ordered her oldest sister.

"Where are the others?" Maria looked at the door to see where they are.

"They found another bush of blackberries in the garden. That way we have more. They'll be here in a few minutes.

"Alright I think this is beginning to look a bit like it should. Now it needs to rest for a few minutes." Maria took the 2 bowls and set them on the counter.

"We'll wash up a bit and then we'll make room for the kneading." The girls started cleaning.

The other children walked in. "Can we help?" Louisa asked.

"Maybe we can help Gretl and Marta kneed the bread and the others can wash the blackberries and cut the lemon for the jam. Is that alright Fraulein Maria?" Liesl suggested.

Maria woke up from her daydream, "Yes of course it is. I'll be right back." Excusing herself she walked to the bathroom.

Why were her thoughts always wandering to their father.

He was on a trip with the baroness, apparently they had a few arrangements to take care of. The party planning had started at breakfast and the baroness insisted he would join her.

She was happy he wasn't around, the last few days his presence has made her insecure of her own feelings.

She was here for the children, preparing them for a new mother. And she was going to be a nun. Why did she think _was_, she _is_ going to be a nun.

Splashing some water in her face she knew she needed to go back to the kitchen.

"Alright, let's make this bread!" Maria straightened her shoulders.

"And jam!" Kurt exclaimed.

The governess ruffled the boys head. "Go a head and make it with your brother and Brigitta. Do you have all you need?" Maria asked them. They nodded.

Maria switched between the children. All of them had fun, she wished their father could join them. _Oh there I go again thinking of him. _

The bread has risen two times already and the jam was cooling down. They cleaned the kitchen and were ready.

"This bread will take a while to get backed, why don't we go outside for a little while." Maria suggested.

The captain walked in the house. Ah that smell, the combination of fresh bread and homemade jam.

Walking to the kitchen he saw his governess opening the oven.

Turning around she saw the captain smiling at her. Almost letting the bread fall out of her hands.

"Oooo." She quickly put them down. "You're home early." She smiled at him.

"We ran into Max, him and Elsa are convincing an orchestra to play here. They don't need me with that." Georg rolled his eyes.

"I'm still not sure how the Baroness is going to put all of this together in two weeks." Maria shook her head.

"Oh she can do it in two days if she wants. She loves parties and planning" Georg laughed.

"You not so much." Maria had observed their conversation over breakfast this morning. "No, not really." He shrugged.

Maria's hand were still in the oven mittens. Trying to figure out how to get these bread out of their holder without ripping them.

Georg walked toward her laying his hand over one of her arms. "You need to let them rest for 5 minutes and then they'll slip out easily."

Maria flinched at the contact of his hands. They felt warm against her skin when he retrieved

his hand, she felt some sort of lost feeling.

_Please he's your employer, don't be ridiculous, you're becoming a nun._

"I'll be right back, letting the children know their bread will be ready in a few minutes." She didn't know why but she hoped he would still be standing there when she returned.

Walking out on the terrace she turned around. "The children would love it if join their lunch." _As would I_ she thought.

"I'll join you, he looked straight in her eyes." He started undoing his tie a bit.

"Lovely, I'll let them know, they will be excited." With that Maria walked off.

A few minutes later she re-entered the kitchen.

"The children are setting up a picnic, the weather is perfect." She stopped her tracks.

Seeing that the captain got rid of his jacket and had rolled up his sleeves.

His hands in the mittens turning around one of the breads. Maria giggled.

He looked up at his intruder. "Are you laughing at me?" Georg smiled.

"Never pictured you as a houseman." She giggled again, walking to the counter standing beside him.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Maria. Maybe I'll let you find out in the future. " Georg winked at her.

"I would love too." She blurred out. Her cheeks blushed, _why do I always say what I think._

Now he laughed at her. Flipping over the other bread he took of the mittens letting his arm go behind her, accidently or maybe on purpose he brushed his hand over her back when he put down the items that weren't necessary anymore.

He'd already put a cutting board and breadknife on the counter. "Could you get some plates?" He asked Maria.

The captain sighed when he cut the first piece. "Oh Maria, smell this. This is one of my favorite things. Freshly baked bread, still warm, crispy crust, mmmmm."

He took a bite from the heel he just cut.

_Why does he call me Maria? _She looked at his face, totally relaxed while chewing that small piece.

He saw her staring at him. "Want some?" He offered.

"I don't want to spoil my appetite, Captain." She declined.

Getting a spoon out of the drawer and taking the freshly made jam she wanted to starts making the sandwiches.

"Come on, I know you want to! Smell it, it's delicious!" He kept insisting.

Somehow the kitchen felt small, he was standing so close. "You want some jam with it?"

He took the spoon out of her hand and scooped a bit onto the crust where he just took his bite from.

Maria turned around to put some cups and bottles on a tray. She really shouldn't be this close to him. _I need distance_.

When she turned around his face was close to hers. "Just one bite, for me." He held the crust in his hand guiding it to her mouth. Not knowing what to do, she took a small piece. Their eyes never leaving. She moaned, he was right. This was heaven.

She felt a drop of jam on the edge of her mouth. Before she could wipe it away she felt his finger on her mouth. Clearing the jam from her lips he brought his finger to his own mouth tasting the jam she spilled, eyes still locked.

_Oh help._ Her eyes wandered to his mouth, licking her own lips.

"Yes, definitely one of my favorite things." He smirked at her.

_Written for the March writing prompts. Challenge; Write a scene/story that includes the smell of fresh baked bread._


	2. Chapter 2

The Captain was hiding in his study acting as though he was engaged in a lot of activities that were keeping him busy. The truth was, he was avoiding the Baroness. She had been quite unbearable last few days.

She and Max had finally found a string quartet of their liking that was free on the required date. The invitations had been sent the previous week and the replies had been flooding in. It seemed that everyone they had invited were accepting the invitation.

The most frustrating thing was with every telegram or letter that arrived at the villa, the Baroness came running to him for approval. He sighed; he really didn't need to know all the details, the Baroness could handle things quite well in his opinion. While he was a man of discipline and order, when it came to party planning he never was the one to enjoy the organisation of these types of events.

Agathe had loved these events as well, for why else would they have this grand ballroom? She always took care of the planning: the catering; the music; the clothing for the children and thankfully he always had his navy uniform to wear. The only thing she would tell him was what time he should be present.

He chuckled at the thought of his late wife. How he wished she were still here so he could dance with her. The Captain thought back to the other dances he had shared with the Baroness. He didn't know what to make of them. _Were they a show for her friends or did he dance with her out of obligation?_ He shook his head. No, when he danced with the Baroness, it was never as it should be; the two of them, feeling as if they were the only two people in the world, the crowded dance floor disappearing around them. _Would he ever feel that way again?_

The opening of the study door shook him out of his thoughts.

Slightly amused, he saw his Fraulein sneaking in backwards searching around the hall to see if anyone saw her.

She closed the door slowly letting the breath that she had been holding.

"Uh-hmm." The Captain cleared his throat.

Spinning around Maria grabbed her chest. Looking around the room she turned her head back to the door then back again to look at the man behind the desk.

"Oh I'm sorry Captain, I… I thought… I… was… This isn't the hallway closet, is it?" Maria stammered.

"No, it isn't." The Captain chuckled.

He had been becoming quite acquainted with his governess since she told him the truth about his children. After the puppet show it had became clear to him she was someone truly remarkable.

His mind wandered to the afternoon she discovered him in the kitchen flipping over the freshly baked bread. It was only one week ago but it had ignited something in him that he just couldn't put his finger on. That afternoon they had gone on a wonderful picnic with his children as if they were one family, no exceptions. Maria belonged to them.

"Are you hiding?" He asked as he got up from his desk.

"Well, sort of." She shrugged and looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

He had gotten to know her well and so he knew there was something she didn't want to tell him.

"Are you hiding from the children?" He asked in slight amusement.

Maria shook her head. The Captain walked toward her and Maria looked directly at him. There was no way she could lie to him.

"Baroness Schräeder, actually." Maria confessed, her voice a whisper.

The Captain began to laugh.

"It's not funny." Maria started to walk around in his study, her hands on her hips.

She saw the Captain was still laughing at her. As Maria raised her finger, the same way she sometimes had to do with Gretl, he stopped laughing. Only to be replaced by a big grin. He tried very hard to hold back his laughter.

Maria put her hands back on her hips. She rolled her eyes at him. _Really, he acted like his children sometimes, _she thought.

Putting his hands up in defence he tried to tone down his amusement.

Maria growled. "It's just I've really had it with all her questions!"

The Captain's eyes widened at her small outburst as Maria paced up and down in front of his desk.

"It's maddening! She asks me the same questions everyday at least twice. _Will the children behave? Do I have their clothes sorted? Are their shoes polished?_ The list goes on and on. I told her again and again everything is under control, at least with the children. I'm not the one wanting to throw this party! Should she would understand if I gave it to her in writing?"

Maria stopped her ranting, putting her hand in her head. _Oh help! What had she done?_ She just had an outburst in front of her employer. Although, to her it seemed as he was more and more becoming her friend.

Standing still she looked at him. "I'm sorry Captain, sometimes I can't seem to stop saying the things, everything I think and feel." She apologized.

_This is what I like about her, her honesty,_ The Captain thought to himself as he watched her with mild amusement.

"It's alright, Maria." Somehow he took on the habit of calling her by her first name when they were alone.

"I'm hiding too." He took her by the shoulders, starting to chuckle.

"You are?" Her eyes grew wider.

He nodded. "Just two more days, then all this will be over." He let go of her and walked around his desk taking his seat behind it. He gestured for her to sit down as well.

"I would love to stay and hide with you." She smirked at him. His eyes lit up at the thought. _Was she playing a game with him? _"However, the children are preparing a picnic with Frau Schmidt and expect me in a few minutes." Maria explained.

Georg sighed; he had hoped they could spend some more time together. He truly loved their talks and listening to all of her stories. He even began to talk to her about Agathe. It was refreshing to talk to someone who didn't know her.

"Alright then I guess I have to hide in here alone then." He replied disappointed.

She saw him pouting like a boy. "You're welcome to join us again." She laughed remembering their last picnic after the freshly baked bread.

She saw his eyes lit up. "Are you sure the children wouldn't mind?" He asked her, not wanting to intrude.

"Haven't you learned anything over the last few days? The children love it when you spend time with them." She pointed out to him.

Standing up and walking back around to the front of his desk he stood beside her. "There's only one problem, Maria." He looked serious. Maria raised her eyebrows. "We have to sneak out of here so the Baroness won't catch us." He smirked and he grabbed her hand while walking over to the door.

They made it to the kitchen unseen. All of the children were gathered around Frau Schmidt putting cups, plates, drinks and all the food into the picnic baskets.

"Hello." Maria announced their arrival.

All of them looked up to the doorway to see their governess and Father standing there looking at them.

Maria walked up to the children. "Are we all packed? You know we only take what we can carry?" She reminded them knowing perfectly well if she didn't that she would end up carrying Gretl's dolls. The children nodded in understanding.

The Captain still stood in the doorway. He was watching Maria blend in with his children. There was no doubt in his mind that she truly belonged with them.

Marta walked up to her father, "Will you join us?" she asked, tugging on his jacket.

He scooped her up while walking towards the rest of the group. "If you don't mind this old man tagging along." He chuckled.

Kurt laughed at his Fathers' choice of words. "You're not old Father." Gretl complimented him.

"Maybe we can stay in the garden and have the picnic here, like last time." Louisa suggested.

"NO!" Maria and the Captain said in unison, as both were anxious to get away from the villa. They tried to hold off their laughter, knowing perfectly well why they didn't want to stick around.

"I know a great spot in the forest and there's also a small lake. Maybe we can go there by bicycle?" The Captain suggested as he set down his daughter. All the children became very excited by their Fathers' proposal.

Maria heard a familiar voice coming down the hall. Her eyes widened looking and she threw an anxious glance over to the Captain. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement as he had heard the voice too.

"Uhm, I'm going to get the bicycles ready. Boys will you help me please? Ladies, I'll see you all outside." The Captain gave Maria a wink as he quickly hurried out the backdoor with Friedrich and Kurt.

"Oooh," Maria growled as she put her hands on her hips. She knew perfectly well why the Captain had disappeared so quickly.

The voice was coming closer. "Please gather all you need girls and bring it out to the garage. Your Father will help you." Maria ordered as she also hurried to leave the kitchen before the Baroness arrived.

_Oh no, too late!_ Maria thought to herself as the Baroness entered the kitchen. "Good day Baroness." Maria said politely.

"Have you seen Georg?" The Baroness enquired, ignoring Maria's greeting.

"We're going on a picnic and Father is taking us. We're leaving now." Brigitta excitedly told the Baroness as Gretl was jumping up and down impatiently.

The Baroness looked around the kitchen and sighed. _Was Georg avoiding her?_ She wondered. "Alright I'll speak to him when you all come back. Oh Fraulein, I have some more questions for you."

"I'm sorry Baroness but this one needs to go to the toilet and then I'm expected outside. If it's important we can talk later." Maria knew perfectly well the Baroness would ask her another lot of already asked questions.

Taking Gretl by the hand she hurried out of the kitchen, all the other girls gathered their belongings and walked out to meet their Father, leaving the Baroness alone.

The bicycle ride took about half an hour while the children sang songs and chatted along the way. The last five minutes of the journey they had to ride on a narrow track, so Georg rode in front, the children behind him in a line and Maria closed the group.

Maria was in awe when she arrived at the open spot in the forest. The sun beamed through the trees reflecting on the water giving the field a warm glow.

"Please put your bicycles together in one spot; don't just drop them." Georg told the children while lifting Gretl off his bike. Maria rode toward the spot where the Captain stood, getting of her bicycle and looked around as she watched the children run around. _Yes, they could have some fun here, _she thought.

Placing her bike against a tree she walked toward the Captain. "This is wonderful, do you come here often?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "I used to many years ago. Agathe and I used to come here regularly when Liesl and Friedrich were younger." He smiled at the memory.

"It's lovely, maybe we can come here more often." Maria smiled back at him.

"By the way, don't you ever let me alone again with the Baroness, at least until this party is over!" She said as she playfully smacked his arm.

"Ahh." Rubbing his arm as if she hurt him bad. "Just two more days." He nudged her, smiling.

Maria looked in his eyes. She could sense there were these feelings boiling in her stomach, feelings she never felt before. _What did they mean?_ His smile never left her face. She felt good around him and it made her want to be around him even more. She looked away quickly, positive that a Nun shouldn't be having these thoughts.

Breaking eye contact with him finally, Maria called out to the children as she grabbed the picnic basket off the luggage rack; "Children! Please help us get everything ready."

The Captain took the other basket from Friedrich's bike. The little ones kept searching for all kinds of flowers while the older kids helped the adults.

All was set and the whole party started exploring the area. Maria walked with Marta and Gretl along the waterfront looking at the little ducklings. Louisa was searching for little creatures under rocks while Brigitta and Liesl found a log where they could read quietly. The boys, including Georg, started a game of catch with the ball.

"I'm hungry." Kurt complained.

The Captain looked at his watch, noting that indeed it was time for lunch. He put two fingers in his mouth and let out a high whistle since he had previously discarded his other whistle right after Maria opened his eyes to how he had been treating his children that day by the lake. Nonetheless still he needed to gather his family somehow without yelling.

"Lunch!" He laughed as all the heads turned to him. _Mission accomplished._

They gathered on the blanket while Maria started to unpack. Famished, they attacked all the food that was spread out. Maria helped the little ones with their drinks and prepare their rolls. Somehow she kept running around between the children and didn't have time to eat herself.

The children got up from the blanket to play again. Gretl had hoped that Maria would come with her again to gather some more flowers, however the Captain asked Liesl to look after her for a little while.

The Captain noticed Maria had been busy with his children not caring about herself. _She really is something special._ He thought to himself. As she was gathering the cups and plates, Maria didn't notice the Captain looking at her.

"Sit down for a moment, you haven't even eaten." The Captain asked Maria.

Sitting down next to him Maria noticed how hungry she actually was. Taking a few strawberries, she ate them, enjoying their taste.

"Can I make you slice of bread?" He asked.

Maria nodded. "With jam, please." She said while pouring herself some tea.

Handing her the bread the Captain smiled. Memories flooding back again of the last time they had shared tea with jam and bread. He saw it in her eyes also. He took the opportunity to take another slice with jam also.

Maria looked over at the Captain and saw he had a small drop of jam on the corner of his mouth. Looking for a napkin to hand it to him but couldn't find one.

"Captain, you have some, uhm….jam…there." She pointed, not knowing why she was shy all of a sudden.

He tried to get rid of the small smear Maria was referring to only to wipe at the wrong corner. Maria laughed and got up on her knees before him. Using her thumb, she wiped the jam from his mouth. As there was no napkin to clean her hand, she put her thumb in her mouth, just like he did last time.

The Captain's eyes widened at her action. "Thank you." He managed to stammer as he swallowed hard.

Maria sat before him somehow she couldn't make herself move. She saw the Captain's eyes watching her mouth. _Had she been too bold? Why was he watching her so intensely?_ She wondered.

Their eyes met and as if a moth was draw to a flame he closed the distance between them. Taking her chin in his hand he came even closer. She could feel his breath on her lips. His eyes were seeking some kind of permission. Maria was more than willing to give it to him. Closing her eyes, relishing in the moment. Waiting.

"Father! Look what I found!" Kurt's scream came from far in the distance. It was enough to interrupt this special moment.

Maria opened her eyes seeing the disappointed look in the Captain's eyes. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically. She had really wanted this. _Why did she want it?_ Maria questioned herself. Her cheeks reddened with the thought what almost happened.

"I better go see what he found." The Captain gave Maria's hand a squeeze, giving her reassurance and with that he walked off to the woods. Maria quickly looked around to make sure none of the children had seen this little encounter.

_What are you doing, Maria?_ She shook her head. _He is practically engaged to the Baroness; don't be ridiculous! You're just the governess._ Leaning back on her heels she gathered her thoughts. _What is happening to me? I'm here only until September and then my path is to pledge my life to God._

Trying to get it out of her mind, she started clean the plates. However try as she would, she kept reliving the last few days over and over in her mind. She really liked this playful, layback Captain. Maria knew that her beliefs about life were changing. The children were changing her and the Captain was changing her.

"Fraulein Maria!" Gretl called out for her. "Please come and play tag with us."

Maria felt grateful for this distraction from her thoughts. Maybe she should keep her distance from her employer. _Yes that's what I'm going to do!_


	3. Chapter 3

Looking around the breakfast table Maria smiled. The children seemed to be in a happy mood and she had avoided any kind of near contact with the Captain so far, but the day had only just started.

Maria looked up at the Captain, although for some reason she found herself more and more referring to him in her head as Georg. He was sitting across her from the table; luckily the Baroness had kept him busy most the time. Maria studied his face, it seemed he wasn't really paying attention to the woman beside him. He started playing with his food, taking a bite now and then. Somehow Maria couldn't look away and as Georg looked up, their eyes locked and he gave her a big smile. It made her blush.

"Georg?"

"Hmm?" He replied, having not even noticed that Elsa was asking him a question.

Maria was grateful for the distraction because now Georg wouldn't be able to see her flushed cheeks. _Just try to stay away from him._ Maria reminded herself.

Everyone finished their breakfast and headed outside. Elsa wanted to talk to Georg for a few moments longer. Max had seen the frustrated look on her face and made a fast exit.

"Georg, is something wrong?" Elsa questioned.

Georg had been in deep thought. Snapping out of it he looked at her. "What do you mean?" He had been unaware of there being something wrong.

"I'm not sure Georg. You have been so distant over the last few days." Elsa explained sounding quite exasperated. "When I ask you something I've had to repeat myself on several occasions. It's as if you don't even listen to what I have to say anymore."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure what you mean. Of course I listen to you, I'm still the same, you know." He smiled and kissed her hand.

However, Elsa had seen a change in Georg after they had arrived at the villa. Of course she knew he had children but somehow they consumed more of his time then she had first anticipated. When Georg had been in Vienna he would accompany her to all sorts of occasions and they would talk every moment they could. But somehow since they had been back at his villa, Georg had found something else to keep him occupied, or was it someone?

"I prefer when it was just us in Vienna better." Elsa stated.

Georg sighed, sitting back in his chair. _Where is she going with this? _"What do you expect of me?" He asked, slightly agitated.

"Bit more attention would be nice." Elsa snapped back at him.

"I know Elsa, but this is the reality of who I am. This is my home, my family, my life. Do you want me to neglect my children again?" He stood; feeling somehow like he had to calm himself down.

"You wouldn't be neglecting them Georg, they have _that_ governess!" Elsa spat as she shot him an angry glare.

"What are you saying? I shouldn't spend time with my children because of Maria?" Georg glared at her, grabbing the edge of his chair.

"Oh it's _Maria_ now, is it? Is it _her_ you want to spend more time with?" Elsa retorted, clearly quite angry now.

"Elsa!" He gave her a warning look. "Don't go there."

"Really Georg, Why am I here? Do you need me Georg?" Elsa asked in despair. There wasn't any anger in her voice this time, for somehow all her insecurity had suddenly taken over.

"Elsa can't we discuss this some other time?" Georg asked her gently. Part of him knew that something wasn't quite right between him and Elsa, but he didn't want to face discussing it with her at his time.

"I have a few phone calls to make and I'm sure you have some more planning to do." Georg told Elsa as he went to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Once this party is over we'll have more time for each other. I promise." He wanted to plant a small kiss on top of her hair, but somehow it wasn't appealing with all the hair products she used. Instead he kissed her cheek.

"You are doing a marvellous job with this party. Is your dress ready? I'm sure it will look wonderful on you." Elsa gave him a weary smile; Georg definitely knew how to charm a lady.

"Weren't there some errands you wanted me to tend to this morning?" Georg asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

Elsa looked up at him, giving him a questionable look. "We'll talk, I promise. See you at lunch." Georg reassured her before leaving her alone and retiring to his study.

The children had just finished their morning studies. It had taken them only an hour to complete their assignments. It was time to practise their performance for the party one more time. The children and Maria didn't want anyone to see their surprise so they went outside and found a spot where no one could find them.

"Wonderful! Gretl, please remember to act as if you fall asleep on the stairs." Maria told the youngest.

"I won't forget." Gretl nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, I think we've got it mastered." Maria clapped her hands. "Let's play a game."

Before she knew it, Kurt began counting and all the children ran off to hide. Except Marta, tugging Maria's skirt she said that she had to use the bathroom. Maria announced in the air that she was taking her back in the house, out of the bushes appeared Gretly, wanting to come with them.

"Alright, let's go." Maria announced.

As the three of them walked back to the house, Marta asked, "Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes dear?"

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Marta asked Maria.

"I am, it will be the first grand party I've attended." Maria confessed.

"Mine too." Gretl stated.

Maria looked at Marta. "Are you nervous?" The little girl nodded.

"No need to be nervous, you'll be fine. I'll be standing close. I'm sure everyone will love hearing you sing." Maria reassured her.

"Do you think Father will like it?" Marta asked Maria as they both walked up the stairs from the terrace. Maria glanced around behind her to see where Gretl was. Somehow she had managed to fall behind. Maria let go of Marta's hand as she stopped and turned around.

Seeing Gretl straggling behind, Maria called out to her, "Gretl are you coming, please?" Maria started walking backwards up the stairs as she saw Gretl following them.

"Oef." Maria cried out as she bumped into someone. The person held her close by her shoulders trying to stop her falling backwards. Gathering her senses together, Maria straightened up and although she could not see him, Maria knew instantly that the person who had caught her was Georg. She was standing so close to him that she could smell the slight aroma of his aftershave and his breath on her neck.

Georg held her tight. Feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed she quickly turned around. "Oh Captain! I'm so sorry, I wasn't aware anyone was there."

"It's alright, I just came looking for you." Georg replied pleasantly with a smile.

Gretl came running towards them, "Father, I did very well during our practising for our performan…!" Suddenly aware of her slip up she held her hand in front of her mouth.

Marta pulled her little sister inside, "We're going to the bathroom." Both Maria and Georg laughed at this little scene.

"What was that all about?" Georg asked, still laughing.

_I love his laugh,_ thought Maria.

"It's a secret between the children and me, you'll see tomorrow." Maria said as she grinned at Georg.

"Think I'll have to trust you on this one." He replied, giving her a wicked smirk.

The two of them stood there, eyes locked, gazing each other. There was an awkward silence; Maria felt her breath tightening in her chest. She took a step back, still holding his gaze. Georg finally cleared his throat and looked away, avoiding her beautiful eyes. Clasping his hands behind his back he walked towards the railing. Maria looked at the ground, _what should she do? _She turned around noticing he wasn't wearing his jacket. He bent to lean his elbows on the railing. She saw his muscles flex under his shirt. Her eyes travelled lower. Maria shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Um, Captain? You said you were looking for me?" She inquired, aware she had to say something to break the silence.

"Yes, well actually the children." Georg straightened and turned his gaze toward her. Crossing his legs in front of him as he leant his hands back on the marble wall.

_He looks so at ease,_ Maria thought to herself as she observed Georg,_ but why do I feel so nervous and uncomfortable? _Wringing her fingers together, Maria told him they were playing hide and seek.

"It's not that important. I'm leaving for town in a few minutes and wanted to know if anyone needed anything." He explained casually.

"I think they have everything they need." Maria replied.

Georg sighed and approached Maria, stopping just before her. "Is there something _you_ need?" He asked in a low voice as he looked into her eyes, his stare intense and powerful.

Maria's mouth went dry and she felt her heart start to race and her face start to flush. Licking her lips she could only manage to shake her head, suddenly lost for words. Both their minds travelled back to the moment Kurt interrupted them at the picnic. She saw his smiling face. He saw the wonder in her blue eyes. This strange attraction was affecting both of them in a way they couldn't decipher. It seemed as if the world around them was standing still and they were the only two people left.

Georg leant forward slightly and lifted his hand slowly, travelling it up to Maria's face. Maria held her breath and closed her eyes slightly in anticipation, waiting for his touch. Before he could touch her skin they heard a noise coming from inside.

Stepping back he let his hand drop, "I need to go." He whispered apologetically.

Georg turned and walked to the door to go inside the villa and discovered his girls running down the stairs. "No running!" He warned them.

"Sorry Father." Marta apologized.

"It's alright, go join your brothers and sisters."

Georg turned to leave the hall and bumped into Maria again who had come inside the house to find the girls.

Before they could say anything again to each other, Gretl shouted out; "Fraulein Maria! My shoes are too small!"

"What are you talking about, Gretl?" Georg interrupted before Maria could reply. "You are wearing your shoes." Georg looked down at Gretl's feet. The little girl rolled her eyes at the ignorance of her Father.

"No, my party shoes are too small." She explained.

Maria walked towards Gretl and crouched down to speak to her. "We tried them on last week, Gretl and they were fine."

"I know but I tried them on again just now and they are too small." Gretl put her hands on her hips to make it even clearer she was very serious.

"Oh my, do you have another pair?" Maria hoped.

"No!" Gretl replied, quite definite. Maria sighed in exasperation.

"It seems to me you _do_ need something from town." Georg chuckled.

Maria looked up at Georg from her position crouched on the ground. _How could he act as if nothing happened between us just a minute ago? _Maria thought, slightly frustrated.

Standing straight, Maria put her hands on her hips, mimicking Gretl. "Young lady, you are growing too fast. It seems you have to go with your father and buy some new shoes."

Gretl beamed! She signalled with her index finger for Maria to come closer. Bending down Maria heard Gretl whisper in her ear. "Will you come too Frauline Maria?"

"I'll come if your Father doesn't mind." Maria said, glancing up at Georg.

"You can, if you want to." Georg answered, smiling at Maria. He was hoping she would decide to come. Gretl started jumping up and down out of excitement.

Maria turned to Marta. "Marta will you go outside and tell Liesl I'm going in town? I'll let Frau Schmidt know, she'll look after you while I'm gone." Maria cupped Marta's cheek affectionately.

"Have fun Gretl." Marta told her sister as she ran outside to join the other children.

As Marta left, Gretl held out both of her hands for Maria and Georg to take and announced with delight; "This will be my big first shopping trip with both Father and Frauline Maria!"

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, put this story with their storyalerts and favourited it. It really makes me happy! The next chapter is in progress, stay tuned ;)**

**A big thank you to Charleybec who's helping me edit. Even if we live on the oposite side of the world we find time to brainstorm and have lots of fun! Thanks girl!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Georg parked the car in a spot near the shops. Before he got out he turned to talk to the two ladies beside him.

"I have a few errands to run, I'll take care of those. You go to the shoe store." Georg told his passengers. "Will it take long to buy some shoes?" He asked, almost as an afterthought just remembering that he had promised the Baroness he would have lunch with her.

"I'm not sure. Umm Captain? I don't know where the shoe store is." Maria confessed.

"That's alright I'll walk with you to show you where it is before I leave you two to search for a nice pair." With that he got out, walking over to the passenger door. Opening it Georg held out his hand to help Maria.

Gretl had been so anxious to get out so she gave her governess an unintentional push which made her stagger forward in the Georg's arms. He held her once again, just like that morning, their eyes meeting. He could smell her shampoo. _Oh how he wanted to touch her hair._ Quickly coming to his senses about where they were, he let go of her. Maria let go of his hand too, however she was a bit disappointed at the lost of contact when he withdrew his hand from her hip.

Gretl wasn't aware of what was going on between her Father and Maria and became impatient. She began to tug on her Father's jacket so Georg secured the car and the trio walked toward the shop.

"Where will we meet? And what time?" Maria asked when they arrived at the store.

"There is a small café down the street we'll meet there in about 45 minutes." He pointed towards where the café lay. With that Georg walked off to run his errands.

"Well Gretl, let's see if they have some shoes for you in here." Maria smiled at the little girl.

Half hour later they came out of the shop empty handed. "What now?" Gretl asked. Maria shrugged her shoulders. "Is there another shoe shop?" Gretl hunched her shoulders up, she didn't know.

Maria looked around the street. "Let's walk toward the café, maybe we see something along the way." They walked for a few minutes but no shoe shops were in sight. Maria did find a textile shop where she purchased some ribbon matching the girls dresses to put in their hair.

Maria looked up at the clock on one of the nearby buildings. "Oooh we're late! We need to run Gretl, let's hope it's not far." Both started to giggle while they began to run.

Georg was looking around in the café hoping to find Maria and Gretl. They weren't there. Walking back outside he looked up the street and saw them running toward him. Maria was carrying a bag. _Thank goodness_ _they_ _found_ _a_ _pair_.He thought.

Out of breath they reached Georg. "I'm sorry Captain, it took longer then we planned." Maria gave him a radiant smile.

"Hello Father." Gretl gave an equal smile to him. He bent down to meet her eyes. "Did you find your shoes?" He asked raising his eyebrows while indicating towards the bag Maria was carrying.

Gretl shook her head. "No?" He was surprised. Looking up at Maria with a questionable look. "I'm sorry Captain, the shoes they had were either to large or to small. They did have a pair of black once but I know the Baroness insisted on white. I did buy some ribbon for the other girls though." She said holding up the bag.

Georg, still squatting down, hung his head in defeat. There was silent for a few moments. Maria looked at him with wide eyes and Gretl kept quiet hoping her Father wasn't angry. Standing up, Georg let out a deep sigh. He scratched his chin, turning his back to Gretl.

The little girl looked at her governess for an answer. Maria took her hand for reassurance. Georg turned around to see two faces looking at him in anticipation. He clasped his hands together.

"Alright." He gave them a wicked smile. "Let's go hunt for shoes." Maria and Gretl started to giggle.

Maria looked at Georg and smiled at him for not letting this get his mood down. He winked at her. Gretl took her Father's hand also and with that, the hunt began.

After searching through several stores, they had no success and there was one store left. Gretl had been surprisingly good through all of this, but her mood was slowly getting worse.

"If we don't find a pair in this store we're going to have to go back to the first store and buy the black one." Maria put her hands in the air.

"I'm hungry." Gretl started to complain.

"Me too, honey." Maria told the little girl. Georg looked at his watch and saw it was 1.30 pm already.

"Once we're finished here we'll go to get some lunch." Georg promised them.

Amazingly the last dress store had a pair of shoes that fit! All three of them were relieved! Now they could have lunch and go home.

Gretl sat down at a table nearby to make a puzzle while Maria and Georg lined up to pay for the shoes at the register. There were several people waiting in line ahead of them. Maria took the opportunity to speak quietly to Georg.

"I'm sorry you couldn't have lunch with the Baroness." Maria apologized.

"It's alright, we'll have dinner tonight." Georg replied, somewhat reserved.

Maria looked over at Gretl to check if she was still sitting at the desk. There were two more customers in the line before them.

"I don't know how you do it, but if it wasn't for you I would have gone mad, trying to let Gretl fit all these shoes." Georg told her, expressing his gratitude.

"I never liked shopping," Maria explained. "My mother used to make my clothes. As for shoes we only had one store in our village. My shoes were always one size too big, they put cotton wool in my toes to fill the space. It's important to have a decent shoe, even as a child. I explained it to Gretl when we were at the first store. And I might have even promised her an ice-cream if she was a good girl." She confessed.

"Ah, so those are the tricks." Georg laughed. "Do you have more of these up your sleeve?"

He touched her arm letting his thumb graze her skin for a moment. The feeling made her tingle. Their eyes locked. _Yes, there was this moment again_. Maria thought. Somewhere between them there was a wall crumbling down, each letting the other person see more of their soul. The saleswoman suddenly interrupted the moment, as it was now their turn to pay. Georg let go of Maria's arm but kept standing close.

"Did you find everything for your daughter?" The salewoman asked Maria while she checked the shoes.

Maria blushed as she glanced over at Georg. "Yes, thank you, we have everything we need for _our_ daughter." He answered the saleswoman and gave her the required amount of money.

Maria stared at Georg wide-eyed. _Did he really say our daughter?_ Georg gave her a small wink, but Maria found couldn't quite look him in the eye. _Yes she loved these children as if they were her own_. She thought to herself.

The saleswoman handed the bag to Maria and Georg led her away from the counter by placing his hand on the small of her back. "Let's find 'our daughter' and have lunch." He laughed. There was nothing Maria could do than to laugh at his antics.

Maria looked around and was about to call out to Gretl when she noticed that she was not where they had left her at the table. She was missing.

"Gretl, where are you?" Maria called out as she looked around the store. She couldn't see her.

"Gretl?" Georg called out as well, raising his voice a bit. No answer. Maria started to walk around calling Gretl's name repeatedly. Georg went to look at the other end of the store mimicking her actions.

They covered the whole store, but there was no sign of her.

"Where is she? She knows she isn't allowed to go out of the store." Maria kept looking around frantically as she pulled at her hair. Maria was breathing heavily and clearing getting quite flustered at not being able to find Gretl.

"Maria." Georg placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. Looking deep into her eyes he said, "We'll find her, she can't be far and the store isn't that large. You go look that way again and I'll look here." Georg was trying to be calm but inside his heart was racing also. Maria closed her eyes and nodded.

They walked around the store for a few more minutes. Maria's heart was beating faster and faster. She approached the sales counter. "Have you seen Gretl?" Maria asked as she continued to scan the room with her eyes for any signs of Gretl.

Over the other side of the store, Maria saw Georg bending down to look under some clothes racks. No luck. He walked toward Maria shaking his head.

Panic took over Maria's mind. "Where is she?!" She asked breathing deeply. The saleswoman had called for her colleague to go and help find the little girl.

"Georg I think we need to call the police." Maria looked at his face.

Georg saw the tears forming in her eyes seeing the angst and fear. He felt it too. _Stay calm. _He thought. Pulling Maria towards him he hugged her tightly. He soothingly whispered in her ear; "It's alright, shhh, we'll find her."

Maria let her tears flow freely. He lifted Maria's chin with his finger so she could look deep into his eyes. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Trust me." Georg told Maria as he poured all of his feelings in those two words.

They decided to do one last look around the store and if they didn't find her that time then they would call the police.

All of a sudden Georg turned around and something caught his eye. "Maria?" He called out to her. Taking her hand he led her to the back of the store.

Bending down, they saw the little girl had fallen asleep under the rack of clothes. Maria saw the tension leave Georg's face. Georg could see the relief in Maria's eyes as she felt it in her heart. They still held hands. He squeezed it softly.

"Thank you." Maria said and kissed his cheek. "No need to thank me." He brushed his thumb over her knuckles, moved by the kiss she had just given him.

"Yes I do, you were calm and promised me we would find her, and you did." Maria confessed.

The saleswoman had seen this little encounter and was happy the little girl was found. She gave this little family their time alone.

Letting go of Georg's hand Maria bent down to nudge Gretl's leg a bit. "Gretl," Maria said to her quietly, "we are ready to go. Are you coming or may I have your ice cream?" Gretl sat straight slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes,

"Come here, I'll carry you." Georg picked her up and Gretl laid her head on his shoulder looking at Maria, smiling.

Maria put a hand on her little back, "Do you know how much you scared me, please don't ever wander away like that again. You are too precious to me." She kissed the little girls forehead her hand rubbing her back until she felt another hand being laid over her own. Maria locked her gaze with Georg as he clasped her hand. They stood there for several moments, happily reunited.

The return to the villa wasn't at all what had had expected. The three of them had had a wonderful afternoon and a very pleasant and easy lunch. Entering the villa they couldn't believe what they saw. There were muddy footsteps everywhere!

Gretl gasped at the sight before her. "O-oh, someone is in big trouble!" She stated.

Maria and Georg looked at each other in confusion, not entirely sure what to make of it. Deciding to find out what was going on, they walked further in the hall with Gretl still holding the hands of both grownups.

The only thing they heard was the clock chiming three times. Georg scratched his chin. _What was going on?_

Suddenly there was some movement that came from the living room. The three of them were shocked to see Elsa in a state they've never seen her before. Her grey dress was covered in a dirty smear; her shoes were barely visible under all the mud and her hair looked like a tree.

Georg had to suppress a chuckle when he heard his daughter giggle. Maria's eyes had grown wide. _What had happened?_

Elsa saw the three of them standing a few feet away. "Oh look what we have here? Isn't this a picture perfect family?" She sneered.

Georg let go of Gretl's hands and hesitantly walked toward Elsa. "What happened?" He asked.

"You want to know what happened?" Her face became even redder than it was. "I'll tell you what happened, _your_ children." She said surprisingly calmly, but her tone was seething with anger.

Maria stepped forward, "Is one of them hurt?" She asked in concern.

"No. I'm the one that's hurt. Can't you see?" Elsa spat back as she started pacing in the hall. "Where were you? You told me you'd be back in time for lunch." She interrogated Georg with a wicked leer.

"I'm sorry Baroness, we couldn't find shoes for Gretl, I know how much you preferred that the children wore white shoes." Maria tried to explain.

"Stop, I didn't ask you." She scolded Maria.

"Elsa, don't blame Maria." Georg quickly interrupted, trying to stay calm.

"No, I'm sorry Georg, that was wrong of me, I don't blame her." Elsa gave Georg an icy look. "I blame you." Her tone was cutting.

"Elsa, can we discuss this somewhere else?" Georg took her elbow while giving her a warning glare. Shooting a quick look back over his shoulder to Maria he asked, "Maria, could you please check on the children?"

Without waiting for her reply he asked Elsa where his children were. She told him they probably were in their room, at least that's where she ordered them to go. Maria quickly walked upstairs with Gretl, in search of the other children. Maria was glad to be leaving the awkward situation.

After waiting for Maria and Gretl to leave, Georg turned to Elsa. "Elsa, do you want to clean up before we talk?"

"Oh, no you don't. You will listen to me right now." Elsa addressed him very polite as society would expect of a woman but deep down she wanted to scream at him.

Georg straightened his posture and gave her another warning glare. "Study, now."

Maria entered the boy's room. There was no one there. Walking towards the girl's room she opened the door just to find it empty as well.

"Where are they Gretl?" Maria looked around the room.

"Come on we'll take the staff stairs to search for them outside." She laid the purchases on Brigitta's bed.

Soon as they stepped on the patio Maria immediately saw the children at the gazebo. Gretl let go of her Maria's hand and ran toward them.

Maria followed quickly when she was near to them she saw the 'caught looks' on their faces. Putting her hands on her hips she asked; "What happened?"

The children all started talking at once.

"We didn't do it on purpose."

"It wasn't our fault."

"The Baroness wanted to play with us."

"You must believe us."

"Calm down, calm down. One at a time, please." Maria quieted them down. "Alright Liesl, tell me please what happened." Maria asked.

All the children turned to look at their oldest sister.

"Really Fraulein Maria, all we did was play ball and later hide and seek. The Baroness wanted to join the games." Liesl started.

"It wasn't my fault she doesn't know the rules." Kurt interrupted.

Liesl saw the puzzled look on her Maria's face. Walking toward her she continued; "The Baroness send Frau Schmidt to get some more supplies for tomorrow. We were still playing outside when Franz called us in for lunch. We were hoping you and Father had returned already. The Baroness had joined us for lunch, as Father hadn't made it. She seemed generally interested in us. You told us to be nice to her because she's Fathers friend and we asked her if she wanted to play with us. To our surprise she said joined in."

"We started with the ball and number game you taught us." Marta explained.

Maria just listened to all the children explaining their afternoon.

"Then they played hide and seek and that little one dragged me into the bushes. She said that Fraulein Maria always had the best hiding spots." Elsa plucked a piece of a leaf out of her hair. "Georg you should have seen all the creatures crawling around there." She shuddered at the thought.

"Luckily the eldest boy found us pretty fast." Elsa continued. "So we had to wait around until the other children were found, somehow, what's his name… ran past me and pushed me in the mud. Look at me! I'm sure they did this on purpose those little brats. " Elsa was angry and couldn't keep up the façade any longer.

Georg had listened to her explanation of wanting to spend some time with his children. He appreciated the effort but he couldn't accept her calling his children 'brats'.

"I'm certain Kurt didn't push you on purpose, they were just playing." Georg tried to reason with her.

"I truly hope you find a suitable punishment for these children." Elsa crossed her arms, her anger apparent.

"Elsa, please calm down. Firstly I'm going to talk to the children, and in the future I would appreciate it that you don't call my children 'brats'. They had a good upbringing and Maria is doing a wonderful job also." Georg told her.

"There you go again talking about your governess. What's so special about her? I thought you would be back for lunch, with me! Instead you wasted your time with _her_." Elsa shot him an angry glare.

Georg knew deep down Elsa was right, he had been spending more time lately with Maria, and yes he saw something special in her. However, there was no way he would admit this to Elsa. He had to figure out what he was feeling for Maria first before admitting anything to anyone.

"Elsa, I'm sorry I was not here, but we couldn't find the white shoes _you_ so desperately wanted. This was not Maria's fault. Yes, perhaps I have been a little absent lately but I'm not sure what you want from me Elsa? You are not my wife neither the children's mother and I would ask you not to speak to me again with such disrespect in the future." He let out a deep breath. "I think we need a serious talk after the ball." Telling her with his eyes this was the end of this conversation.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to my children." With that he left Elsa standing alone, not really sure what just happened.

Maria had taken the children back to the terrace. They all sat on the stairs, looking over the lake. Maria sat with Martha on her lap. "I'm not sure what we did wrong?" Marta asked.

"Well, it was very thoughtful of you to ask the Baroness to play with you. I didn't think she would have joined you." Maria chuckled lightly. "But you see, the Baroness isn't used to children, especially seven at once. I must admit when the Reverend Mother told me I had to look after all of you I was a bit apprehensive also."

"You were?" Louisa asked in disbelieve. No one heard Georg walking out on the terrace.

"Yes." Maria nodded her head. "But once I got to know you, all my fear disappeared." She smiled. "Believe me, the Baroness is just as scared. She has tried to make an effort to get to know you all. You children did what you think was right and let her join your games. She will come to love you like I do, all of you. You are the most caring, fun, loving, playful and well behaved children I have ever met."

"But we weren't that nice to you on your first day here." Brigitta said quietly.

"Yes, I remember." Maria replied with a laugh. "But I know why you did all those tricks on me. I'm truly happy you and your Father have found each other again. Heaven knows what more you would come up with to get his attention. Maybe I would have run away screaming." Maria laughed and the children laughed along.

Suddenly they all heard someone clear his throat. They turned around and saw Georg standing at the door with a blank, unreadable face. He walked down the stairs and turned towards them. Hands behind his back pacing up and down in front of them. Standing still in the middle, looking at all of them. Maria didn't know what to expect from her employer.

"I'm not sure what happened this afternoon but here is one thing you all need to do." He stated sternly, looking each child in the eyes. "At the dinner table tonight you will apologize to Baroness Schrader for your behaviour. Hopefully she'll except your apology and we can have a quiet and peaceful evening."

All the children remained quiet. "As for your punishment, you all will retire to bed immediately after dinner." His tone was firm and strict. The children knew they couldn't go into a discussion.

Georg continued; "I know you just wanted to make Baroness Schrader feel at home, and I want to thank you for that."

Maria's eyes softened at the sight of this man standing before them. The children looked at each other not knowing what to do next.

Liesl got up from the stairs and hugged her Father. "We're sorry, Father." She whispered in his ear. All the children mirrored her actions.

Gretl was last and also thanked him for the wonderful afternoon, kissing his cheek.

"Alright, go inside and get ready for dinner." He asked them all gently.

Maria had witnessed the loving scene. She walked toward the back entrance of the villa passing him, slightly brushing her shoulder against his as she moved past him. Georg couldn't let her leave just yet so turning a bit he grabbed her hand. Their eyes locked. There were no words necessary. Both knew what the other was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

The silence was agitating. The tension in the room was felt by all its occupants. No one said a word. The only sound heard was the sound of cutlery tapping at the plates.

The clock chimed seven times. Maria took a deep breath during the banging of the clock. Looking at all the children's faces she couldn't see their expressions as they all looked down at their plates, picking at their food

When they had entered the dining room that evening their Father had already sat with Elsa at his side. Uncle Max had been in town with some acquaintances. Liesl had taken the lead by apologizing to Elsa followed by all her siblings. She had accepted their well-meaning words but somehow the tension hadn't eased at all.

Maybe it wasn't only the tension because of what happened that afternoon. Georg didn't talk to Elsa either. Every other evening they had been wrapped up in some sort of conversation. But now, not one word.

Maria didn't dare to look at the man sitting across her. _Did she feel his eyes burning on her?_ She thought and taking a small glance she saw him watching her with a longing stare. Quickly she closed her eyes, knowing very well that if their eyes locked for a few moments longer they would never break the contact.

Pushing her food around the plate she decided she had enough. Luckily Franz came in to collect the plates, only to return with dessert. The adults didn't have the appetite to eat the dessert so the tension grew even more.

"Children, please finish your dessert." Maria ordered them. "You have your Father's orders."

Maria knew this was the only way to get out of the room. Fortunately the children had the same thoughts. They didn't want to go to bed at this early time but they also knew that it would be better to leave than stay one moment longer. As the children excused themselves Maria followed them.

Before she could flee Georg began to talk. "Maria, do you need some help with the children?" His eyes were pleading as if he wanted to flee with her.

"No thank you Captain, I'm sure the older children will get ready by themselves. Do you mind if they read for a moment. I don't think they'll fall asleep at this early hour already." Maria asked.

"That is alright, just make sure they stay in their room." He knew he had giving them the punishment and he had to stick to it.

"I'll come up in a few moments to say goodnight to Marta and Gretl." He told her.

Maria nodded her head "Goodnight, Baroness," and walked out of the room.

Frau Schmidt entered. "Good evening Captain, Baroness."

"Good evening." Both said in unison.

"Baroness, I have a few questions about tomorrow, would you mind going through them with me in a few minutes?" The housekeeper asked.

Elsa sighed, "I'll be right with you."

With that Frau Schmidt walked to the kitchen to wait for her.

"Doesn't she know how to plan a party?" Elsa was agitated. Placing her hand on her hip she took a deep breath. The frustration was more about the fact that Georg hadn't said a word to her all evening than it was towards Frau Schmidt.

"I can't imagine how you have managed to have same housekeeper for over 15 years. Mine always seem to quit after a few months." Elsa remarked bitterly.

"Well my dear, I don't think this household would have been this organized without Frau Schmidt. She knows what I want and how I want it. I couldn't stand it to explain all over again after a few months. I had enough trouble with the governesses. Luckily Maria decided to stay." Georg explained with a smile.

"And how long will she stay?" Elsa asked, hoping for an answer that would please her.

"That depends." Georg looked at the empty seat across him.

"On what?" Elsa asked.

"On what Maria wants, of course." Georg stated.

"What do you want, Georg?" She studied his features carefully.

"It doesn't matter what I want, I just want the best for the children. I will discuss this matter when the time is right. You need to go, Frau Schmidt is waiting." He stood up from his chair to help her get up.

"I'm going to my study, maybe we can have a nightcap later." He said politely.

"I think I'll turn in early, tomorrow is a busy day, but thank you darling." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to look for Frau Schmidt.

0000

Georg stood in his study looking through the window holding a glass of Scotch. Taking a small sip he felt it burn down his throat. He needed this. He twirled the liquid in the glass, watching it make a small circle.

His mind had been occupied with a certain Fraulein. Even sitting beside Elsa he couldn't find the urge to not be drawn to the woman opposite him at the end of table. Elsa must have had some kind of clue why he wasn't acting like when he was in Vienna.

He couldn't help himself. Was it the children that made him see things more in perspective? He had been so distant toward them, leaving for Vienna, every chance he could.

_When Elsa goes back home we need to make some kind of arrangement_, he thought. He wouldn't dare to leave again for a long time anymore. The time with the children was too precious. _And Maria._

Downing the liquid he straightened his posture and walked upstairs to say goodnight to his children.

0000

"Fraulein Maria?" Marta asked while putting on her pyjama.

"Yes dear." The words came out barely noticeable because Maria kept one of the ties that would be used to hold Gretl's hair in place in her mouth.

"Why didn't Father and the Baroness talk during dinner? Usually she always wants his attention." Marta asked.

Maria just finished Gretl's last braid tying it off. "I don't know Marta, maybe because all of you were quiet also." Maria finished braiding Gretl's hair.

"Hmmmm." Marta wasn't quite pleased with the answer.

"Father kept looking over to you, just like he did this afternoon, during lunch." Gretl remarked, quite observant.

_Oh no, even Gretl noticed. _Maria turned around and started folding the clothes the girls had worn that day. She wasn't sure if she should continue with this conversation.

"Your Father looks at all of us, he notices everyone and everything. Okay, what book am I going to read today?" She tried to get the girl's minds off the conversation and it worked. "Cinderella." They both announced at once and jumped on the bed.

"You first need to read the little book I showed you." Maria gave both girls a beginner-learning book. That way they could already practise the words and small sentences for Marta before school starts.

Maria crawled on the bed also, sitting in the middle with the two girls on either side of her.

First it was Gretl's turn, she did a great job with a little help. When it was Marta's turn Maria's mind wondered back to that afternoon. She had had a lovely time with Gretl and Georg. But it was getting too complicated; her feelings were all over the place. Her mind was like a rollercoaster. She hoped that Georg would be very busy tomorrow because her heart needed a break from all these sensations.

"Finished!" Marta gave a big smile, snapping Maria from her thoughts.

The girls snuggled closer to Maria so they could see the pictures while she started reading Cinderella's story. Before they knew it, there came a knock on the door.

Georg peaked his head in. "Are you ready for my goodnight kiss?" He came in further and walked toward the bed where the three of them sat.

Maria couldn't help but smile at him, _I am ready. _She thought to herself. But no, instead, she shook her head lightly. "Just one more page, then we're done."

He nodded, Maria expected him to leave but he took place at the foot of the bed. Apparently Maria had given him a questionable look and he gestured for her to continue.

"And they lived happily ever after." Maria closed the book. She looked at Georg and saw he had scooped closer to the headboard, his hips touching her feet while his arm was draped over her legs. She saw he had his sleeves rolled up slightly. _Why did this make her heart race?_

Georg had to fight the urge to touch her. She looked so relaxed between his girls.

Pulling her legs toward her body she slightly brushed his underarm. Both adults cleared their throat in union.

"Your Father will tuck you in, I'm going to check on the other children." Maria gave both girls a big kiss. Now she had to get out of the bed, trying not to touch him again.

"Goodnight Captain." Maria walked out of the room. Looking at the closed door she said a silent prayer before checking the older children, reminding them of their curfew.

0000

Georg needed some fresh air. Max had just returned from his meeting and the men had another drink in his study.

He knew Max had seen the change in him. But as he was such a good friend, he didn't say a word. There had been some occasions where he would make a remark now and then along the lines of 'Georg had two women fighting over him'. However, when Max went too far Georg warned him. With that Max knew he shouldn't pressure him into talking about it. Max understood that Georg had more to consider then just letting a woman in his life.

The night air didn't do much for his mood. He had never been in a situation like this. Flashes of Elsa and Maria crossed his mind. Two such different women, both had their advantages. It seemed he had been walking around the grounds for over an hour. Luckily he had let Franz know that everyone had retired to their rooms and that he would get in on his own.

Opening the backdoor he walked through the hall. Making a small turn he looked around. The Austrian flag hung prominent in the hall.

Georg opened the ballroom doors. He looked all around the grand room, all ready for tomorrow. The chairs for the orchestra had been placed on the left. The curtains of the chandeliers had been removed and the furniture that hadn't been used in years had been placed strategically around to room.

Closing the door again he headed for the kitchen. He loved the quietness at night. The door to the kitchen had been closed like all the other doors.

But when he approached it he saw a small ray of light coming from the bottom of the door. _Must be Max making a midnight snack. _Georg chuckled. Without seeing who was inside he said, "I would like whatever you're having." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it wasn't his friend.

Surprised, Maria turned around with a slice of bread in her mouth. Trying to keep it in her mouth she started coughing and the jam started running down her chin. Turning back around quickly she grabbed a napkin hiding the very un-elegant way she had been eating her sandwich. Trying to swallow the huge piece in her mouth it got stuck in her pharynx.

Georg ran toward her slapping her on her back. Fortunately the piece came loose letting Maria breathe again.

"Are you alright?" Georg rubbed some small circles on her back.

"Don't ever… scare me… like that… again." She managed to get out between coughs.

"Come sit down, I'll get you a glass of water." He poured both of them a drink.

Slowly Maria's breathing came back to normal. Looking at Georg she started, "You caught me, I was a bit hungry." Maria started to laugh.

"I noticed you didn't eat that much tonight." He made his observation during dinner clear.

"Well, we did have a late lunch." Maria blushed a bit.

"I'm hungry too. Shall I make you another sandwich?" Georg offered.

"I would love too, it was the first bite I took when you came in." Maria told him. "I'll help."

They worked as a perfect team to make a large plate of sandwiches but before they knew it they had eaten all of them.

"Oh, how did we ever eat so much food?" Maria questioned him as she leant back in her chair, looking at the empty plates.

"Well, the only other time I ever saw someone eat like that was Agathe when she was pregnant. She had the weirdest cravings during her pregnancies. She ate chocolate and a gherkin with Louisa, cheese and olives with Friedrich, and the worst was with Kurt, waffles and tuna." He made a disagreeable face.

"I don't remember much about her pregnancy with Liesl. I wasn't home that often, only the last month or so. Agathe came to the kitchen at night to eat anything and everything. That's where I learned to love the taste of peanut butter and jam. Want to try?" He saw in her face that she never tried it before.

He took a spoon out of the drawer taking the peanut butter out of the cupboard and scooped a bit of the jam, which was still on the counter, and put a little peanut butter on it. He walked carefully toward Maria and held the spoon in front of her mouth.

She opened her mouth willingly and let the taste flow in her mouth. Closing her eyes she thought back to the first time he let her taste the warm bread with jam. When she opened her eyes, she looked at him and saw the memory in his eyes too.

Georg put the same spoon into his mouth that just occupied hers.

"Mmmm." Before she knew it the sound came out. Was it because of the sight before her or the taste of the odd combination of peanut butter and jam?

She didn't know why or how but she took the spoon out of his mouth. He raised his right eyebrow with a wicked smirk. She smiled back at him. Scooping up some peanut butter and jam she gave him the same treat as he gave her.

He opened his mouth willingly "Mmmm." He had closed his eyes.

When he swallowed and savoured the smooth taste he looked at the woman before him. Seeing that she copied his movements by licking the remaining jam off the spoon. He let his tongue roam over his lips at the sight before him. When she pulled the spoon out of her mouth, he took it from her without breaking eye contact.

His hand brushed her cheek. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure he could hear it. If he didn't hear it, he must felt it as his ring and little finger lay slightly under her ear. The thoughts of his hands on her made her shiver.

Georg just couldn't hold back anymore. Indeed he felt her pulse race, he was sure his was beating just as fast. His thumb brushed along her cheek toward her lips, slowly caressing her lower lip. She saw the longing in his eyes.

Maria parted her lips slightly to feel more of his actions. This was his undoing. He closed the small gap that was left between them. His lips met hers while both his hands held her head in place. As they kissed, they felt the spark ignite. It heightened even more when Maria started moving her lips in unison with Georg's.

He moved his hands to her shoulders to give her the chance to back away.

She didn't.

His lips begged for more, both trying to feel the other person's passion. Her hands travelled up his shoulders. Lips touching, hands caressing, moving in unison. Her upper body pressed into his. Now he had the conformation he needed, he pulled her closer by hugging her upper back. Opening his mouth slightly he knew there was no turning back, he had to make her know how he felt.

Before he could take the kiss to the next level she pulled back.

Their breathing heavy, hands still touching each other.

Her eyes were open wide. Georg was the first one who found his voice. "Maria." He whispered.

His forehead touched hers. "My dear Maria, what are we going to do?" He closed his eyes, this felt good.

She couldn't speak. What could she say?

Holding her head in his hands again he started, "Maria, I ….."

"What do we have here?" Max's voice came from the kitchen door, interrupting the moment.

The couple sprang back, all contact broken.

Georg combed his hand through his hair. Maria didn't know where to look. Before someone could say something, Maria ran out the room almost pushing Max on the ground.

"Maria!" Georg called, trying to run after her.

But Max held his friend back, "You shouldn't."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Georg warned his friend. Pushing his hands off him, Georg quickly left the kitchen also to follow Maria. But when he entered the hall there was no sign of Maria.

0000

Maria closed her bedroom door leaning against it with her back, she let out a big sob.

_What was she thinking?_ She should have walked out of that kitchen the moment he had entered.

But she just hadn't done that had she? There was something about Georg that made her wanted to be close to him. Even if her mind had told her she should keep her distance. Her heart let her know what she really wanted.

He tried to talk to her but she just had to get out. _Why did he have to kiss her?_ She had felt things she never felt before. Her heart was still beating fast.

In her mind, she replayed the last few minutes. His hands on her, his soft lips touching hers, his eyes that showed only love.

She let her body slowly fall down the door. Head in her knees, she started to weep. Tears flowing down her cheeks.

_How would she make it until September? There was no way she could avoid him for another month. Not after this._

Tomorrow, she had to make it through tomorrow. Maria knew Georg would ask the Baroness to marry him and she would be returning to the Abbey.

_But how would she be able to stand the moment of his engagement to another after what she had shared with Georg tonight?_ Maria didn't know, and she held her head in her hands, confused.

0000

Georg had tried to talk to Maria. He needed her to understand his actions. Although he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to admit what caused him to act like he did. Subconsciously he knew, he had known the moment Maria had told him he should act like a Father again. The kiss just proved it to him.

_Damn, why did Max have to interrupt_. He wanted so much to tell Maria how he felt.

Sighing, he closed his bedroom door. Thoughts of Maria kept swimming in his mind. The way she closed her eyes when he offered her the spoon. Her moaning while she looked him straight in the eyes. Her lips on his.

Out of frustration he pulled his tie from his collar throwing it on the chair beside the bed. Sitting down on the bed, putting his head in his hands, rubbing his temples and running his fingers through his hair. _Agh! What am I going to do? She's a postulant for Christ sake! _

Standing up he removed his jacket, hanging it over the same chair where he tossed his tie. Walking over to the window his mind continued to wander.

There was Elsa, 'his saviour', that's what he had told her. At first she was a welcome distraction, taking his mind of his sorrow. Later, she became his habit to get away from his children. Then society seemed to expect his presence at Elsa's side with all the social occasions. People around them envisioned a grand future for them. He didn't blame them; they would make a suitable couple. _But a married couple?_

He knew what he ought to do; it wasn't as if he was a teenager chasing some girl. No, he needed to take action. However, there were a few people he needed to talk to first.

_Tomorrow._ He thought. _Everything would be sorted out tomorrow._

Opening the top buttons of his shirt he walked to his bathroom, he needed a shower, which he hoped would bring him a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The night hadn't been peaceful at all, tossing and turning. It was 5.30am. Somehow Maria needed fresh air and had to get out of the confined space of her room. Putting on her clothes, Maria headed outside. Walking out on the terrace she breathed deeply in the morning air.

It calmed her senses just for a single moment.

The morning fog was evident on the mountaintop and she pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders, walking down the steps toward the lake. Birds were starting their day. The rays of the sun were slowly warming the earth.

The outdoors always had a calming effect on her. It wasn't like when she would find her peace on '_her'_ mountain but it would do.

In two hours the children would be waking and wanting her attention. But for now she needed to gather her thoughts.

Her dreams had been filled with one person, the Captain.

_She saw his face, his smile the moment when he held her chin. Then her dreams became very different. She saw him standing at the altar in his navy suit, smiling. There was this beautiful bride walking toward him, a veil covering her face. He reached out his hand to her, guiding her to the priest. The ceremony had been lovely; they were married! Lifting the veil he wanted to kiss his bride. _

At that moment Maria had woken up abruptly. How could she even dream something like this?

He is going to marry the Baroness.

Shaking her head she walked slowly toward the gazebo.

She discovered the first week she arrived that the doors were never locked and had come to the gazebo many evenings to think, to think about her future life at the abbey. Now and then she had the urge to run back to the confined walls of the abbey. Between those walls were no distractions; life was simple there.

'_Everything you do, do with love for God.'_ Maria also missed the advice of the Reverend Mother. Now being on the outside world, Maria found that her thoughts about life and love were even more insecure than they had ever been while she was at the Abbey.

Maybe she should return.

Maria sat down on the bench at the gazebo. Placing her elbows on her legs and folding her hands as if in prayer, Maria tried to get rid of these thoughts.

Love. _How could she think of love? What does she truly know about it?_

Maybe she could ask Georg for a few hours off when the ball is over. That way she could go back to the Abbey and have some sort of reflection on her life.

"Hello." Came a hesitant voice.

Breaking from her thoughts, Maria sat up straight holding onto the edges of the bench, looking at the intruder. It was Georg.

He saw the surprised look in her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. You're up early, trying to catch the sunrise?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep." Maria answered while standing up, fidgeting her fingers.

"Sit down. Please." He pointed with his hand at the bench.

_What is he doing here? No, no, no, not now._

Maria sat back down, looking at Georg walking towards her. "Uh, may I?" He didn't wait for her reply and sat down clapping his hands together.

Georg gave her a shy smile. He appeared slightly nervous. Looking at Maria he saw the rising sun catch her skin. The rays were touching her where his hands had travelled yesterday. _How he longed to touch her again!_

Maria was confused. She was trying to create some distance between them after their kiss the previous night but here he was, sitting close to her.

Her breathing got heavier.

He smiled at her. _Oh, that was the same smile as in her dreams!_ She had to look away.

"Maria, are you happy here?" He asked her out of the blue.

"Very, the children are adorable, I love being around them." She answered honestly.

"Yes." He looked at her intensely, "Only the children?"

"No." She said quietly but quickly enhanced her answer. "Yes, isn't it right I like being with them?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course." Georg tried to cover his disappointment. "I was only hoping, perhaps, that you might uh…" Georg stumbled on his words.

Maria looked at him intently, "Yes?"

He saw the pleading look in her eyes. "Well, you changed so much around here, you changed _me_. I don't know what we would do if you left. Are you going back to the Abbey?"

Maria couldn't look at him. How could she answer him if she didn't know the answer herself? Just a few minutes ago she wanted to ask him for some time off. Now that she was sitting this close beside him, she just couldn't. How could she leave them, leave the children?

Trying to clear her train of thoughts she started;

"I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things _fine_ for you." She got up, walking away from him. She didn't want him to see her anguish and disappointment.

"Maria, I don't think Elsa fits in here. With the children or with me." The last two words Georg whispered.

"She doesn't?" Maria still had her back to him.

"No." He said, his tone stronger while walking toward her.

Somehow he couldn't look at her and walked passed her into the gazebo. He noticed Maria following him.

"I'm not sure how someone could fit in with my family if I don't let them. She is a good friend. I've thought about it for the last few days but just I can't picture her as a mother or my wife." Georg stepped in the gazebo.

He turned around to look at her.

"I can't marry someone when I'm in love with someone else, can I?" His eyes scanned her face. Did she understand what he was saying?

They were standing close. Looking in her eyes he needed some kind of recognition from her. Would she be willing to give up her future plans for him and his children?

"Maria?" He almost whispered.

"Are you willing to spend the rest of your days here, with the children? Would you leave the Abbey?" _He wanted to know because at that moment, all he knew for sure was that he needed her there with him._

Maria looked in his eyes; there she saw his soul laid bare for her. How could she ever think she could have kept her distance from him?

"To be with me?" he asked as he tilted her chin up.

"I think I can." Maria blinked. Gently he brushed his lips against hers. She responded to his actions. The kiss was brief and when he backed away slightly, he saw the love in her eyes.

"I know I can." She whispered. Maria looked in his eyes and saw his posture relax, his mouth found her forehead and showered it with feather light kisses. She held onto him as if her life depended on it.

Looking back up in his eyes. He held her cheeks in his hands. "What are we going to do?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "The Reverend Mother always says; 'When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window'."

He smiled. "What else does the Reverend Mother say?"

"That you have to look for your life." Maria looked into his eyes, into his soul. Searching for some kind of recognition. _Was this her life?_

His eyes told her he needed her in his life. "Have you found it, Maria?" He asked, hopeful.

"I think I have." She fluttered her eyes holding back some tears. "I know I have." She saw his eyes light up. The rising sun had made his eyes sparkle. _Yes she found her true meaning in life._

"I have too." He replied.

Without a second guess he closed the small distance between them. Brushing his lips against hers, he kissed her. Maria slowly let the intimacy take hold of her. She ran her hands up the back of his neck feeling the hair on his neckline. His hands pulled her closer. Emotions were making her senses higher. It was as if her whole body was on fire.

Pulling back slightly to look in his eyes, all she could see was the passion she felt a few seconds ago, just like the previous night.

"I need to be with you, Maria." He hugged her to his chest. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Their breathing matching, eyes closed enjoying this precious moment.

Her mind came back down to earth. _What were they doing?_

She pulled out of his embrace and looked at him, confusion in her eyes. Upon seeing the expression on her face, Georg began to feel insecure and he felt like he needed to find out what was going through her mind.

"Maria, why were you awake this early?" He asked and saw her body tense at his question.

"I couldn't sleep, after last night." Maria confessed in a whisper, turning and walking away from Georg, not meeting his gaze.

Georg took a few steps towards Maria, wanting to put his hands on her shoulders, but instead he pondered and kept them at his side.

Maria was fighting her own battle. She couldn't tell him she dreamed about all their moments together and their kiss. No, she couldn't tell him about her dream wedding. Maybe one day.

"I'm sorry Maria." He apologized. Maria turned around when she heard the fear in his voice.

"I never meant to hurt you, I wanted to tell you last night." Georg told her. "I wished Max hadn't held me back, I ran after you but when I reached the hall you were gone." He said, brushing his hand through his hair.

"You ran after me?" Maria was surprised.

Georg nodded in confirmation, "I wanted to tell you how I felt about you. I didn't get the chance. I never wanted to hurt you."

Maria looked him straight in the eyes. "You didn't hurt me. But perhaps confused is probably the better word to describe how I was feeling." She smiled at him.

"I never meant for you to feel confused either, you see… I care deeply for you, Maria." Georg told her tenderly.

This time Maria took the step towards him, hugging him, her hands at his shoulder blades.

They stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other when suddenly Maria pulled back out of his arms. "Georg, what about the Baroness?"

Georg gave her a confused look.

"Weren't you going to marry her?" She questioned him.

He shook his head. "No I wasn't. Yes, she helped me in the last few years and I'll always be grateful for her friendship. But that's all there is." He explained.

"I'm not sure the Baroness will see it like that." Maria knew Elsa hoped to marry Georg one day soon. "She's planning this party for both of you." Maria pointed out.

Georg shook his head. "I know, but it wasn't my idea. It has somehow gotten out of my control and I let her take over. Believe me, I could never feel the same for her as I do for you."

He took Maria's hand and led her to one of the benches in the Gazebo. Letting her sit, he knelt down before her taking her hands in his.

"Maria, I don't love Elsa, I love you."

Maria felt like her heart was about to burst; Georg just told her he loved her. She smiled at this man in front of her, letting her hands run through his hair. He planted a loving kiss on her right hand.

She sighed, letting go of her fear. "I love you too." Maria let her hands brush along the edges of his jacket, over his shoulder. She reached out her arms, pulling him to her and hugging him with so much passion that he had to push her back a little so they wouldn't fall on the ground. Maria started to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Georg questioned.

She took his hands gesturing to him to sit beside her, he obliged. "I can't believe I'm sitting here beside you, and you're telling me you love me." Maria paused, before confessing. "Yesterday I wanted to run away."

"You did?" His eyes widened.

Maria sighed, "I never wanted to become between you and the Baroness. What must she think of me?"

Georg brushed her cheek. "I'll talk to Elsa before the party starts, I promise."

"I know you will, but what are we going to do in the meantime?" Maria knew this was going to be difficult since they had just confessed their love for one another.

"We'll work it out along the way. But there is one thing I need to do first." Georg said. Maria looked at him puzzled. "This." He took her chin again and kissed her softly. Slowly the kiss became deeper. He pulled back before it went too far.

Maria looked at him with a shy smile. She loved his kisses and touches but this was all new to her.

Georg saw her insecurity so he took her hand, "Walk with me?"

Maria got up and stood beside him. "What time is it? I need to wake the children around 7.30."

Georg looked at his watched and told her it was only 7am. "We still have some time before we have to go back." He told her.

They walked for a few minutes. When they arrived at the rosebushes, Maria let go of his hand to smell some of the roses. Georg looked at this perfect woman in front of him.

"You always seem to amaze me." Georg touched her nose with his index finger, before drawing her into his arms.

Maria held him close. She just couldn't let him go. The feeling in her heart needed a way out. She hadn't dared to act on it before but now she had to show him how much she loved him. Her lips covered his mouth with a hungry kiss. He responded immediately by pulling her closer.

As both stilled their hunger Maria began to giggle. "I don't think we'll be able to do this anymore today." Feeling happy, she smiled up at him.

Georg nuzzled her neck, slowly making his way to his destination. "I'm sure we'll find a way." He whispered in her ear making her heart race.

"We better go back, before they send a search party for us." Georg wanted to take her hand to lead her back to the house.

They had agreed in their walk that they would tell the children the following day. Georg needed to talk to Elsa and then there was the party.

With another small kiss they walked toward the house not knowing what the day would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

Breakfast just ended. Neither Max nor Elsa was present, just the children and the new couple. It had been hard on both Maria and Georg not to be showing their feelings, only sharing a few stolen glances and smiles over the table now and then.

Maria knew they had to be careful with seven pairs of eyes watching them.

Frau Schmidt came to clear the table. "Good morning Captain, Fraulein Maria, children." She said in a cheerful mood. The whole family smiled at their housekeeper and wished her a good morning also.

"Are you all finished?" Frau Schmidt asked looking around the table.

"I think we are." Georg looked at the children while speaking for all of them. "Children, will you please help Frau Schmidt by bringing your plates to the kitchen?" He asked them.

Maria also stood taking her plate. When she saw that all the children had left she asked, "Frau Schmidt, where is the Baroness?"

The housekeeper stopped her work. "I brought the Baroness some breakfast in her room, she just left for the hairdresser."

"Oh alright, thank you." Maria said a bit disappointed. Maria looked at Georg who saw the setback as he too was hoping he could speak with Elsa, sooner rather than later.

Maria walked off to the kitchen without saying another word. She had hoped Georg would have had the chance to speak to Elsa quickly, but now she felt that she had to put her feelings for Georg on hold.

Georg saw the disappointed look on his beloved's face. He knew he needed to talk to Elsa but he still didn't quite know how he was going to tell her about his feelings for Maria. Actually, he had been a bit relieved that Elsa wasn't present during breakfast and had gone straight into town.

Georg ran his hands over his face, letting out a deep breath. Now he had some time to think it through. He knew there was no easy way to tell Elsa without hurting her deeply. Georg knew that if Elsa found out about Maria before he had the chance to talk to her, there would be trouble. He had also promised Maria that he would speak to Elsa straight away so also wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Maria either by delaying the inevitable conversation.

Georg had hoped Maria would return to him so they could talk about it. However Maria had not returned to the dining room after breakfast, as she had gone with the children into the garden to practice something for the party that evening. Georg decided not to go and find Maria at that moment but instead he retired to his study, hoping Elsa would come back soon.

0000

"I think we've done enough practicing. You are ready." Maria said as she smiled at the seven children before her.

"You really think so?" Louisa asked. "Positive." Maria assured her. "You may go and play now until lunch is ready. Please don't disturb the staff, or your father or the Baroness. They all are very busy with the preparations." Maria warned them.

"Remember I will come and get you for LUNCHTIME!" Maria raised her voice, reminding them of that they would need to start getting ready for the party straight after lunch. All the children nodded in understanding and they ran off through the gardens in all directions.

Liesl had once told Maria that all of the children knew every inch of the gardens because of all the walks they did, admitting that they didn't always just march around the grounds. In the first weeks Maria went with them everywhere but now she knew that she could trust the children not to wander off. Maria took the opportunity to take a walk also.

Looking at the Gazebo she couldn't believe that just a few hours ago she was standing there with Georg, him declaring his love for her and kissing her. Subconsciously her fingers rubbed her lower lip, trying to recall the feeling.

Maria prayed that the Baroness had returned by now and hoped Georg was talking to her that minute. Maria worried about how that conversation would go. Maria loved Georg, yes she felt it with all her heart but how could she give herself completely when she knew that the Baroness would be heartbroken?

Trying to get her mind off what was going on inside of the villa, she made a mental note to lay out the clothes of the children. Maria knew it would take some time to get them all ready and calmed down before the party started. The Baroness had told her it would be better for the children have dinner before the guests arrived. Maria decided to then return upstairs to focus upon getting everything ready for the children.

0000

The door to the study was slightly open. There was a knock but before Georg could answer it flung open.

"Max." Georg looked up as Max strode into the room. "What can I do for you?" Georg was still not pleased with Max's actions last night. They hadn't seen each other since then because Georg refused to talk to him at that moment.

Max smiled at him but didn't answer. Georg crossed his arms, and said somewhat gruffly. "Well, are you just going to stand there or answer me?"

Max had approached the side-table where the beverages stood. Taking two glasses he poured some scotch. Meanwhile, Georg left his chair and walked over to where Max was.

Max turned around and offered Georg the glass. "It's not even noon." Georg declined.

"I think you're going to need it. I know I need it for what I'm about to say." Max pushed the glass in Georg's hand. Georg just looked at the liquid inside and put it down on the table.

"And what would that be?" Georg was curious.

Max took a huge sip and began, "Maria."

Georg held up his hand and walked back to the front of his desk.

"Max!" He warned him.

"No Georg you need to listen." Max told him and continued. "I don't know what you think you are doing. Elsa is my friend and you are my friend. How long have we known each other? I witnessed your love for Agathe and your grief when she died."

Georg had been leaning against the desk but stood abruptly, about to interrupt when Max put up his hand to silence him. "Just listen, Georg."

Max continued. "When Agathe died, you were a total mess. As a friend it was devastating to see you like that and when I introduced you to Elsa I saw you slowly come back. But there was still a side of you that was kept hidden."

Georg widened his eyes at Max's observation.

"Something changed when you brought Elsa and I back here so she could meet the children. I believe it was a certain Fraulein that pointed out your flaws. She made you see what you had actually become by neglecting your children. I was relieved someone told you. Maybe I should have, I just couldn't…." Max took a moment to recollect his thoughts by taking another sip.

"I thought you brought Elsa here so you could marry her, become a family again. What I saw last night was none of my business but it _is_ of my business when you hurt Elsa." Max informed him.

Georg was about to speak but Max cut him off. "If you want to have some kind of affair before you marry Elsa, fine. But really Georg, a nun?"

"Now Max, you are going too far! Sometimes I don't think I know you." Georg spat, as he tried to calm down his anger.

"Georg, you know I only want the best for you." Max told Georg quietly.

Both men were silent for a moment.

Georg broke the silence. "Max, you have been a great friend and helped me through things more than you know." Georg straightened his shoulders. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt Elsa, but something has happened, something unexpected…"

Georg told him Max about his feelings for Maria, how he was in love with her and she with him and how she agreed to stay here with the children and with him.

Max was surprised to say the least but he could see how happy Maria was making Georg. He was still concerned about Elsa's feelings, knowing how much she wanted to marry Georg. Georg assured Max that he would speak to Elsa and tell her as soon as possible. Max congratulated his friend and they raised their glasses to the future.

0000

Maria just finished getting all the clothes and accessories ready for that evening. Walking down the stairs she saw Georg and Max walking out of Georg's study. Maria didn't know what they were saying but it seemed that they had a good conversation, making her smile.

Maria walked down the rest of the steps into the crowded hallway, carefully avoiding the many household staff making their preparations for the party. Max was the first to notice her. "Good afternoon Frauline." He said politely.

"Good day, Herr Detweiller." Maria replied. "I was just about to gather the children, it's almost time for lunch." Maria didn't know how to behave. She felt a bit uneasy, considering that last time she had seen Max was just after he had walked in on Georg kissing her.

"I'll get them, we'll be in shortly." Max offered.

"Oh no Herr Detweiller, I couldn't let you." Maria denied his request but he brushed her off and before she could continue Max said, "Please call me Max." Max picked up her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it before walking out to the backyard to get the children.

Georg turned around and smiled at her, giving her a small wink. Maria gave Georg a confused look. "He knows." Her eyes grew wide. The people organizing the catering kept walking in and out. Georg took Maria gently by the elbow, guiding her in his study.

When he closed the door behind them Georg told Maria of his conversation he just had with Max. "I had to tell him. He understands and wishes us every happiness."

Maria was in a state in shock. "I can't believe you told him, does the Baroness know?" Maria looked him in the eyes. Georg then explained to her that Max had approached him but assured her that Max wouldn't tell a sole until Georg had had a chance to talk to Elsa himself.

"Maria, please do not worry. I will speak to Elsa. She hasn't returned yet. As soon as she does, I will speak to her. Trust me." Georg told Maria tenderly, taking her hand. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Pulling back slightly he held her close.

"I do, but I just don't want to hurt anybody." Maria said.

"I know, that is one of the reasons I love you." Georg put both of his hands on her cheeks closing the small distance to give her a passionate kiss. She could taste the strong taste of the scotch, but didn't mind.

0000

The afternoon had been fairly busy. Georg had tried to find Elsa. Maria had been busy with the children. They sometimes bumped into each other and Maria asked him if he talked to Elsa. Every time he had to disappoint her. It seemed there was some kind of trick of fortune standing in their way.

Georg had to get ready for the evening. But before he did, he just had to try one last time to speak to Elsa. He knocked on her door and there came no reply. He sighed, the time was ticking as in just another half hour and the guests would start arriving. Walking to his room he went for a warm shower and dressed himself in his tuxedo.

Adjusting his tie one last time, he walked down the hall. Georg heard his children laughing. He wanted to go and try to find Elsa again but he was drawn to see his children and Maria of course.

When he entered the girl's room he saw all eight of them present. All of them singing randomly and laughing at the other choice of song. Georg watched as Maria put a bow in Gretl's hair.

Brigitta was the first to notice her Father, but what her Father did next was something no one expected.

"Straight line!" He raised his voice.

Maria was caught of guard as her hand still on Gretl's hair as she ran to stand beside Marta.

Georg saw the look of confusion on all their faces.

"What…" Maria wanted an explanation. He silenced her with a finger in the air while walking past the children. Straightening Kurt's tie a bit and pulling on Friederich's jacket. Georg made a turn and walked behind them. Looking at Maria he gave her a playful wink. Maria let out a sigh of relief.

As he stood still beside Maria he told the children to behave and not walk in the way. "Most of all, you must enjoy the party." Georg began to laugh. "You should know by now that I want you to behave like children. Have fun."

Maria and Georg saw the relief on the faces of the children as their posture relaxed.

Kurt was the first to speak. "Fraulein Maria already told us to behave." He said with a proud voice.

"Yes she said there will be very elegant people at the party and we should behave elegant too." Marta dared to speak up.

"What does elegant mean?" Gretl had a confused look.

Maria crouched down to be at Gretl's eye level. "It means that your appearance and behavior must be pleasing to those at the party you are attending. That is why you all have on these beautiful clothes." Maria tried to explain.

"You all look very lovely." Georg said proud. "And elegant." Maria added as she stood up.

"Thank you." All the children said in union.

"Now, you can all go downstairs, I'm sure the chef has some biscuits left. I need to talk to Maria for a moment." Georg ordered them and they quickly hurried out the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

Maria took the opportunity to look at Georg. She approached him slightly, adjusting the bow just like he did with Kurt's. "You look very handsome, Captain."

He pulled her close, "I wish I could take you downstairs, standing beside me. Letting the world know you belong to me."

Maria's heart raced._ Oh he smells divine, _she thought. He kissed her softly at first, exploring his territory. Maria moaned at his actions_._ Georg took her moaning as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Georg wanted to stay like this for the rest of the evening, with not a care in the world. "Maria." He said between kisses. She didn't want it to end either and kept on kissing him. Georg smiled inwardly while he kissed her back. _What would it matter if he were a few minutes late? _

Now it was Maria who pulled back. Her cheeks were reddened and she wondered whether she had been to forward. Georg saw the look in her eyes and kissed her hand softly to let her know everything was all right.

"Did you talk to Elsa?" Maria asked, hoping he had.

"I'm sorry, I still couldn't find her." Georg apologized.

Maria let go of his hands and walked toward the window, saying nothing. Georg knew how she felt and walked toward her. His hands rested on both her shoulders as he pulled her back gently against his front.

"Maria please don't be upset, I feel as frustrated as you with not being able to speak to Elsa before the party. But I'll let you know the minute I talked to her. It will be alright." He tried to reassure her.

"Maybe you should talk to her tomorrow, it might be very harsh if you told her during the party." Maria turned around placing one of her hands on his cheek. "I can wait."

Georg placed his hands over hers and guided it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the inside of her hand.

"I only wished we could have at least one dance tonight." Maria confessed.

"We can make that happen." Georg smiled while Maria shook her head out of disbelieve. "I promise." He kissed her once again.

0000

Georg walked down the stairs carrying his gloves in his right hand slightly tapping them in his left.

Max was talking to some of the musicians from the orchestra.

Georg looked around. It had been years since this house was filled with people. However, he wasn't sure he was really ready for it.

Looking up to the first floor he smiled at the scene that just happened. And Maria thought they wouldn't have the opportunity to kiss today. The grin on his face spoke volumes.

"What are you grinning about my friend?" Max interrupting his train of thoughts. Georg just smiled until he felt a hand brush along his elbow.

"There you are darling, I have been looking for you." Elsa said with a graceful smile.

"Elsa!" She had taken him by surprise. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you all day." Georg asked her.

"Miss me?" Elsa flirted.

"Uhm, of course," Georg replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "But actually I do need to talk to you about something important." Georg told her.

"Well my dear, I think it must wait until later because the first guest has just arrived." Elsa said as she pointed to the door.

Georg gave her a half smile. This was going to be a long night.

He thought of Maria and knew she was right. He couldn't tell Elsa now.


End file.
